


A Collection of Songs

by iluvnaruto1412



Series: 因为我们在一起  (Because We Are Together） [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on the songs they sing, Endgame Yizhan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Initially ambiguous relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412
Summary: When by cosmic coincidences or when they purposefully curated their songs to describe their love story, a cpn fic would be born.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: 因为我们在一起  (Because We Are Together） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With what's happening IRL with GG recently, I just need to write a hurt/comfort fic featuring GGDD.  
DD's new song is released just in time for this T^T
> 
> Could be read as if they're friends or boyfriends, you decide.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST IN OTHER SITES 
> 
> Indonesian translation up in the same collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we are together, you are not going through this alone. I will not let you be alone, because you have me.

24th Feb 2020

Wang Yibo smiled in satisfaction as he had just finished recording a song. His country, his motherland had been plagued with the virus for far too long. The medical staffs too had been working tirelessly to combat and contain said virus. He sometimes felt helpless when scrolling through the news, as the number of cases kept on rising despite all that had been done. 

He had done what he could - donating, campaigning for awarenesses, but it seemed to never be enough. So him being selected to sing a song to support the people working on the front-lines, the battlefield, was an honour. It was the only thing he could do. It wasn't enough, far from it. But at least, if he could cheer just one person up through his song, that would be enough.

2nd March 2020

Wang Yibo's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he scrolled on his Weibo. He had played as Lan Wangji. He had felt what Lan Wangji felt when Wei Wuxian was persecuted for things he did not do, things that was not his fault. 

A bitter, humourless laugh escaped him. Almost every A-Ling cast members had experienced character bleed of some sort during the filming because of how much they loved the character they played, and how much they loved the production. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that such character bleed would not only affect their feelings, but also their real-life storylines. 

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his laughter subsided. Just as Lan Wangji was powerless when the whole world was turning against Wei Wuxian; he too was powerless to stop what was happening to Zhan-ge. Just as Lan Wangji was not able to be by Wei Wuxian's side, he too was in Hengdian and not in Beijing by Xiao Zhan's side.

8th March 2020

"Ge, how are you feeling?" Yibo asked during their routine video chat. 

"Not as great as I would like to be, but I'll be okay," Xiao Zhan replied with a tired smile as he settled on his sofa, an arm hugging his knees, and the other holding up his phone. 

"Did you listen to the song that was just released?" Wang Yibo did not have to specify the song. He knew that Zhan-ge would know what he was referring to. 

"I did. You sing very well, Lao Wang." Xiao Zhan's smile started to bloom, and it was starting to look more like the smile he was used to seeing on gege's face.

"Can I do a private show just for you?" Yibo asked. Life was a funny thing. Things never went how they were expected to, and coincidences happened all the time. Right then, the timing of his song release and Zhan-ge's situation was so fucking apt he wondered if the universe was playing some kind of sick joke on them.

"I would love that," Xiao Zhan replied, his smile now finally starting to reach his eyes.

Wang Yibo cleared his throat as he began to sing. Instead of starting from the top like Xiao Zhan had expected, Yibo instead started with the line, "_But please do not forget, you only have to raise your head, the blue sky is still there_." 

"_No amount of cloudy days can stop the sun from rising. Tears on the ground will become the rainbow in the sky_." 

Wang Yibo was not one to follow the rules. Since he had not started at the beginning, it would only be natural for him to jump to another part of the song. 

Laughter began to bubble up from Xiao Zhan as the tears he had been holding in for days began to stream down his face.

"_Once **I** come home, I will hold you with all my strength_." Wang Yibo finished. He had a gremlin smile plastered on his face but tears was flowing down uncontrollably down his face as well, mirroring Xiao Zhan. 

"Thank you, Yibo. I didn't think that I needed that," Xiao Zhan said in barely a whisper as he wiped the tears that had not stopped flowing. 

Yibo too, was busy wiping the tears off his face. When he made eye contact with Xiao Zhan through their phones, both of them suddenly burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter. Their puffy eyes and red noses looked utterly ridiculous. 

When they finally came down from their laughing fit, Yibo's lips curled into a tight smile. 

"Did you read what they were saying about you being a real life Wei Wuxian?"

Xiao Zhan snorted at the question. He had read way too many of those, and gotten twice as many messages about it. 

"Unlike your beloved Lan Wangji, I will not have any regrets," Yibo said, suddenly turning serious. Xiao Zhan tilted his head in confusion. Where did that come from?

"I will not fail to remind you that you still have people around you supporting you," Yibo told him. "I will also call you everyday just to tell you that no matter what happened, I will always be by your side. I will never allow you to be alone," Yibo promised as he stared at Xiao Zhan. "So ge, wait for me to come home, you have me to go through this with. You will always have me."

Xiao Zhan's breath hitched when he heard those words. The last few days had been very difficult. He knew that he was not alone, and that he still have people defending him out there. But he needed to hear a confirmation that there would always be someone who would stand by his side. And he was glad, oh so glad that the person was Wang Yibo.

"Thank you Lao Wang. I can't wait for you to come home," Xiao Zhan replied with a wide smile. Wang Yibo too was smiling widely because he was finally able to see the smile that made Zhan-ge, _Zhan-ge._


	2. Running Towards You With All I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he hid him to protect him, and where action speaks the loudest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proofread or beta-ed yet. But will do in the next few days! :D

"Ge, are you attending?" Yibo asked as he rubbed the towel on his hair to dry it. He was still in Changsa, the Day Day Up recording had overran and it was too late for him to take the midnight flight. He would just have to take the earliest flight to Shanghai for an ad negotiation tomorrow morning. 

The shoot overrunning had been a good thing in the end, because somehow Xiao Zhan had finished his filming early and the timing was just right for their routine video call. 

Yibo picked his phone up from the bed and peered at Xiao Zhan who looked at him so fondly it made Yibo's heart clenched. He wished for nothing more than to be able to be by Xiao Zhan's side, pressed against each other as they cuddled to sleep. But that won't be tonight. He hoped, really hoped that it would happen on a particular December night. 

"I just confirmed with tencent earlier today," Xiao Zhan replied as he gave Yibo's still half naked body a once over. Wang Yibo, being Wang Yibo propped his phone against a pillow and stood away from the bed, posing sultrily on the video, making Xiao Zhan laugh.

"Are you just attending or did they offer you a performance slot as well?"

"They want me to perform, but I'm not sure about it. I mean, I would probably sing so I technically won't even need an on stage rehearsal, but.."

"This would be the biggest platform for you to attend this year for a live performance, and one that is pre-planned and well publicized. Zhan-ge, this would be huge in terms of a 'comeback'," Yibo protested at the thought of Xiao Zhan, his wonderful Xiao Zhan turning down opportunities left and right just so that he wouldn't trouble other people. Really, he shouldn't worry about the trouble he caused. Whatever trouble brought by the black media would easily be compensated by his massive fan support, and even sympathetic passerby support.

"I really want to perform, Yibo. It's probably going to be something related to the Oath of Love or Duoluo Continent promotion, but I would still like to."

"Then do it, say yes. You've done a sound test for both OST so it would be fine."

When Xiao Zhan stayed quiet for far too long, Yibo made a dissatisfied sound. "It will be fine, really. Tencent is well equipped dealing with black PR, they wouldn't remove you just like that if those stupid antis start to harass them."

"You don't know that, Yibo," Xiao Zhan smiled ruefully. So far, he had only had one cancelled appearance, on a variety show with Zhejiang TV. The rest had went on smoothly, but he knew that it had only been because of how careful his schedules were hidden to the public. If any of the black PR team caught wind on him confirming and performing on tencent awards, his appearance might be scrapped all together.

"Look, if they dare to do anything stupid like cancelling your appearance, I will boycot them as well."

"Wang Yibo, don't you dare!" Xiao Zhan yelled from across the screen, causing a grin to form on Yibo's lips. They have had a talk before, at the height of what had happened to Xiao Zhan that Yibo should never do anything that would jeopardize his career, or anything that would have even the slightest chance of diminishing his opportunities in the future. Yibo had been bull headed at first, but when Xiao Zhan threatened that he would rather break up with him than hold him back, Yibo finally relented.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding. But seriously, ge, go for it," Yibo encouraged as he settled on his stomach on the bed, chin tucked on his arms, as he peered up at his phone.

"I'll ask if they can scheduled for a 'break' on their rehearsal schedule and I'll practice then."

Yibo hummed in satisfaction at Xiao Zhan's reply when a brilliant idea struck him.

"Ge, wait! A break might be a little suspicious. Why don't we ask for them to make my rehearsal double the time and then you can use one of the slots?"

"Yibo.."

"Look, there's no loss from my side from doing this. So what do you say, zhan-ge? Let me do this for you, please?" Yibo said as he gave Xiao Zhan his best impression of Jianguo's pleading gaze. 

"Fine, fine. Do what you like gou zaizai," Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but his tone was so soft and full of wonder, and that looked never failed to fill Yibo's heart with overwhelming warmth. 

"Alright. I'll call my manager after you sleep."

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to take a flight at five? I'll sing you to sleep tonight."

"Ah, I'll call her before boarding tomorrow then," Yibo said as he placed his phone on the dresser, propping it against the night lamp after he had connected it to the charger. He settled on his bed, dimming the light just enough for a soft glow in the room. Since Xiao Zhan was singing him to sleep, he didn't need the background CCTV channel 3 noise. 

Xiao Zhan started humming a melody when Yibo started to lie down, before suddenly bursting out into laughter. 

"Ge?" Yibo asked as he rolled to his side to look at his phone.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep. I'll start singing now."

"No, tell me first, I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

Xiao Zhan laughed at Yibo's pout and relented. "Alright, but promise me that you won't be angry?"

"You know that I'll never be able to get angry at Xiao laoshi. Xiao laoshi is too wonderful to be mad at."

"We are not starting, bo-ge. You are going to sleep like the good boy that you are." 

"Alright, alright. Just tell me. But really, I honestly think that it's impossible for me to be mad at you," Yibo said earnestly, and it still stole Xiao Zhan's breath away every time Yibo bared his heart to him; and Xiao Zhan knew that his heart would always stutter, always beat for this wonderful boy. 

"I was just thinking about everything that happened. I was being compared to Wei Wuxian a lot earlier this year, and here you are, Wei Wuxian's Hanguang-jun who's willing to hide him away from the world to protect him," Xiao Zhan said with a knowing grin. 

Yibo gave him a playful scowl before smiling tenderly at him. "You know that I don't actually hate Lan Wangji."

"I do, I know that you're only jealous of him."

"And who's fault is that?" Yibo bit back, as his grin widened.

"I was wrong. Bo-ge, I was wrong. Please forgive me bo-ge."

"I'll forgive you only if you give me extra cuddles the next time we meet."

"As if it's not what we always do whenever we can see each other," Xiao Zhan said with a smile, his dimples showing. At that moment, there was nothing Wang Yibo wanted more than to run across the country to wherever Xiao Zhan was to pepper his face with kisses, especially those twin wowos of his.

"Yibo, go sleep. I'll sing now," Xiao Zhan whispered softly, still smiling that same sweet smile which never failed to melt Yibo's heart.

Yibo nodded, closing his eyes as he got comfortable on the bed. Xiao Zhan's voice started to float and _oh_, it was "Running towards you with all I have" by Bibi Zhou. 

Like he had been conditioned, Yibo immediately drifted to sleep to Xiao Zhan's melodic singing. Before he fell asleep that night, his only thought was their long awaited reunion, and maybe, a douyin update to celebrate Xiao Zhan's comeback on stage. 


End file.
